Orichalcos And Dark Energon
by joseph.iacono.393
Summary: This is a story about the Orichalcos And Dark Energon combined into one. Yugi must beat these kinds of power with the help of his friends and new allies called the Autobots. I don't own Yugioh or Transformers/beast wars and this my own versin of thw waking the dragons series so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

At Domino City, a man named Yugi Moto has skip school to go with his other self the pharoah who was inside an anicent artifact called the Millenium Puzzle for thousands of years. The pharoah is a world champion in a game called Duel Monsters after he won a tournament called Battle City which was headed by Yugi's ultimate rival, the former champion and owner of a gaming corporation named Seto Kaiba. Yugi won that tournament to get three special cards called the egyptian gods who are named Obliesk the Tormentor, Slifer the sky dragon, and the winged dragon of Ra. Yugi was heading there right now but was stopped by his friends named Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. They wanted yo go with him because there a team, so Yugi accept that.

They went inside the museam to find the ancient egyptian stone to unlock the pharaoh's memories of his past. The pharoah hold the egyptian god cards in front of the stone, but then the stone turn into ice and the cards power were out of control.

"Yug whats happening pal?" Joey says.

"I feel that something is draining the power of the egyptian god cards." Yugi said.

"So drop them" Tristan said.

"I can't" Yugi said as they heard a scream.

They went outside to check it out when they saw monsters rampaging throughout the city.

"Woah looks like someone's duel disk went heywire." Tristan says.

Then all of a sudden, a portal opened revealing trucks, a car, and a motorcycle. Then they transformed into robots ready to attack. Yugi and the others can't believe their eyes as they saw this.

"Autobots attack" the blue and red robot commanded.

They started attacking the monsters as the blue and red robot protected Yugi, his friends, and the other humans.

"Are you ok?" said the robot.

They nodded and the robot transformed into a pickup truck.

"Autobots lets get them home." the robot commaned.

The started to transform and Yugi and his friends hop into a yellow car.

"Thank you but who are you and what are you?" Yugi said.

"I'll explain on the way." the robot said.

"Guys, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Joey questioned.


	2. Explaination and New Enemies

After the monster incident, Yugi and his friends went to his home where the are safe and sound. Now Yugi has some questions for the blue and red autobot.

"Before the questions, allow me introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is Arcee," Optimus said pointing at the female blue autobot. "Bumblebee," pointing at the yellow autobot. "Bulkhead," pointing at the giant green autobot. "and my medic, Ratchet." pointing at the white and red medical autobot. "We come from a planet called Cybertron." Optimus said

Then four humans came by to introduced themselves as well.

"Hi i'm Miko." said a girl who looks japanese in blue clothing and have pink on her hair.

"I'm Rafael, but call me Raf." said a short boy with glasses.

"I'm Jack." said a tall boy with a grey shirt with blue jeans and dark hair.

"I'm William Fowler, special agent of the U.S government." said a big black guy in a grey suit.

"Hi everyone, i'm Yugi Moto. This is Joey Wheeler," pointing at the blond haired man. "Tea Gardner" pointing at the tall brown haired girl. "and Tristan Taylor." pointing at the tall man with a light blue shirt.

Optimus talked to Yugi about his war with evil robots that called themselves Decepticons lead by a robot named Megatron. The war had ravaged Cybertron and almost destroyed it. Optimus also told Yugi how he became a prime. Now Yugi told Optimus that he carried an artifact called the Millenium Puzzle around his neck with the power of an ancient pharaoh. Yugi also told Optimus that he is a world champion in a game called Duel Monsters and faced alot of enemies with a power called the Shadow Realm.

"Well now we all know eachother, theres one question, you saved our butts from those monsters, how did you know what was going down?" Joey questioned.

"I'll explain, you see we picked up activity around the area, so Optimus and his team went to check it out until we found out their were monsters rampaging the city. We thought it was Decepticons." Agent Fowler said.

"Well that explains almost everything." Joey said.

They went inside to watch the news about the monster incident while the Autobots wait outside. The man on the news is a brown haired man with a purple jacket named Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba said he had nothing to do with the incident and the duel disk hologram was working perfectly fine. Yugi turn off the T.V and think about it.

"I think Kaiba is a lying sleezball i'm sure of it." Joey said.

"I don't think its Kaiba Joey, there has to be another explaination to this, but i'm starting to believe these monsters may not be holograms, what if they're real." Yugi said.

"Wait, real monsters? are you sure?" Jack siad.

"That's what I want to know Jack." Yugi said as the gang heard a cry for help.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried as the gang help him up.

"Yugi some people break in here and took the god cards," Soloman said weakly.

"I'll find them" Joey said as he ran out the store but then stop as a giant blue monster appered.

"What in the name of the Allspark is that?!" Ratchet said

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor" Yugi said. Then a red dragon and a golden dragon appered "It's Slifer and Ra."

"Who in the right mind would do something this crazy?" Joey said.

Then three bikers start showing with their motorcycles.

"Hand over the god cards right now." Optimus said.

"Yea they don't belong to you" Yugi said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but they serve a new master now pharaoh, prime" a biker said.

_"What? how does he know about the pharaoh and Optimus"_ Yugi thought.

"If you want them, follow us. Lets roll." The bikers droved off into the streets.

"Bumblebee,Bulkhead lets follow them. Ratchet, Arcee, Stay with Mr. Muto until we get back." Optimus ordered.

* * *

They came on a construction site where the bikers lead them to. Then they heard an evil laughter out of nowhere.

"Whos there? Show you self." Yugi demanded.

"Right above you Pharoah." said a mysterious man who then jumped to the wooden floor.

"I have something you want, the three egyptian god cards. And you have something I want, your soul and if you want the god cards back, you have to beat me in a duel." said the man

'If it means getting the god cards then you got it" Yugi said activating his duel disk.

"Once i'm done with you, Prime is next. Now lets duel." said the man activating his disk.

To be Continued...


End file.
